okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wodahs
'''Wodahs' (ウォーダーズ) is the Head Angel of the Gray Garden, and serves as a supporting character in The Gray Garden. ''He is the younger brother of the Gray World's Devil, Kcalb . Appearance Wodahs has short, messy light grey hair, and an ''ahoge; raceless white skin; grey eyes, though one has been rendered useless and covered by a black, circular eye patch; and a pair of large feathered wings. He wears a long coat held by a belt over a white dress shirt accompanied by a black tie; a pair of white gloves; pinstripe slacks; and black dress shoes. In Garden Gray The, Wodahs has long, curly gray hair that reaches her waist, and an ahoge; the same black eye patch covering her right eye; and (smaller) feathered wings. She wears a black dress suit with white accents and six white buttons; a pair of white gloves; a black skirt; and thigh-length high heeled boots. During the Great War, Wodahs lacked his eyepatch. His ahoge ran through his halo, which was slightly translucent. He wore a white coat with a high collar that covered his mouth, five gray diamond buttons, and white cuffs that have a diamond shape cut out of them, with a gray line accenting the edge of the cuffs. He also had two sheathed swords, one of the sheaths being gray with the other having a gray diamond pattern in the middle. Both of the swords' handles are light gray and have a dark gray diamond pattern running through the middle. He also held a trident with the same pattern as the sword's handles and many diamond shapes that transition from white, to light gray, to dark gray in the center. Wodahs also wore white pinstriped dark gray pants with black shoes. Personality Wodahs comes off as a solitary, hardworking, and impassive individual. He is staunch to the Gray Garden's God and Devil pair (to Kcalb especially). He does what he pleases and exerts authority over both colleagues and superiors–doing this on a day-to-day basis is giving him stomach pains. He tends to his flowers religiously and knows how to bake and cook, one of his favourite dishes being ochazuke. Wodahs leans toward becoming upset when Etihw and Kcalb fight with the war prior to the events of The Gray Garden ''in mind, or if his work is tampered with (e.g. nearly breaking Grora's leg for ruining his flowerbeds). Surprisingly, he has a tad bit of a sadistic side; enjoying his brother's apologetic face whenever the Devil looks upon the wound he once inflicted on Wodahs. Background Wodahs is the younger brother of Kcalb and the Head Angel of the Gray Garden. He fought in the Great War between angels and demons, and was evidently on Etihw's side. Near the end of the war, Kcalb and Etihw had a great battle, and during said battle, it is said that Kcalb injured Wodahs' right eye–rendering it useless. It was Wodahs' words that pierced Etihw's heart and convinced both the God and Devil to change for the better and create a better world. He now refuses to heal his eye to serve as a constant reminder to them of the consequences of war, as he himself stated in a Bonus Room video. Appearances ''Minor * The Gray Garden - Wodahs appears as a supporting character, and is playable for a small portion of the game. *''Garden Gray The'' - Wodahs appears as a supporting character. It was she who baked the chocolate cake that Kcalb so desired to eat before it was eaten by Etihw. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is Wodahs' God and superior. He holds mutual respect for the God and reports directly to them (and to an extent, Kcalb). He is the one to reprimand Etihw and Kcalb should they bring up the Great War or are ever in an argument. During the Great War, it was Wodahs who convinced Etihw to change their ways, thereby ending the war. Kcalb Kcalb is Wodahs' older brother – though the explanation of their familial connection has yet to be explained. They hold mutual concern over one another's well-being. While they commonly address each other in a formal manner, Kcalb fondly calls him "Wod". Kcalb is more often to send Wodahs out on his duties rather than Etihw (though this could be due to their familial relationship). Wodahs holds a bit of a grudge toward Kcalb and explicitly states he enjoys the apologetic look that his brother gives him whenever he sees his eye patch. During the Great War, it was Wodahs who convinced Kcalb to change their ways, thereby ending the war. Alela Grora Grora is Wodahs' close colleague. There is an one-sided rivalry on Grora's part. Wodahs is the primary subject of her josh. They work well together as a team despite their conflicting personalities. Grora has attempted to convince Wodahs into healing his eye so as to differentiate their appearances after Yosafire makes a note of their similarities to the point where Grora feels that others would mistake them for siblings, but with no apparent results. Other Characters Sherbet Sherbet was Wodahs' former fellow comrade of Etihw. Ciel Ciel was Wodahs' former fellow comrade of Etihw. Rigatona Rigatona was Wodahs' former fellow comrade of Etihw. Battle Statistics Gallery *''Visit Wodahs/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Trivia *His name, "Wodahs", is "Shadow" spelled backwards. * The bonus room states that: he likes ''ochazuke'';'' has a hobby of cooking and gardening; and tends to hold grudges and spaces out a lot. * It is said that his best dish is salmon ''ochazuke. * Wodahs does not seem to like being teased for his fondness of ochazuke. * It is implied in a Mini-Comic that Wodahs eats ochazuke ''for every meal of the day. * In the irregular Sunahama event, 'Playing with Head Angels', Wodahs is featured beaten, with his nails and wings peeled off, and chained to a wall. * In the ''Garden Gray The bonus room, Wodahs' female form is described to be "Busty", on account for her bountiful bosom. * As of September 7th, 2017, Wodahs has been ranked 13th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Quotes * "...I want ochazuke." (Bonus Room ''– The Gray Garden)'' * "It’s not good to cheat, brother..." (To Kcalb, when the Devil is losing in a game of Othello ''– The Gray Garden)'' * "When my brother sees my wound... The apologetic face he makes... I enjoy." (Eyepatch Siblings, Bonus Room – The Gray Garden) * "Bread for breakfast? Are you insane? Practically speaking, one should consume ochazuke." (To Yosafire – Mini-Comic) References * Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Garden Gray The